


macaroni salad

by FcrestNymph



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2Ptalia, Food Fight, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Drabble for my friend with my Oliver and her Olivia





	macaroni salad

“Hey, Liv?”

“Hmm?”

Oliver lifted his arm off the grass, letting the back of his hand fall over his closed eyes. “What’s that smell?” His nose wrinkled slightly as he attempted to place the scent.

“Sunblock.”

Oliver opened his eyes reluctantly, using his hand as an extra shield against the sun as he glanced over at his friend. She was sitting criss-cross on their picnic blanket, rubbing a plentiful amount of sunblock over her arms. Her face was stained with the same white stickiness, making her even paler than she already was. “You missed a spot.”

“Huh?” Olivia blinked, looking over her limbs in search of that accused unprotected spot.

“Yeah. It’s just–It’s right there.” He moved a hand to point, but then dropped it, halting the action to push himself into a sitting position. Olivia leaned closer to him, so that he was able to point it out, and he stretched his arm out.

He flicked the tip of her nose.

She spluttered, uncrossing her eyes to lock onto Oliver, glaring at him. Her absolutely adorable pout took away any heat that the glare possibly had. Oliver cocked an eyebrow, smiling lazily. “What, you’re going to glare at me for helping you?”

Olivia scoffed, but her lips twitched in a playful grin. “Really though, Liv, you look like a vampire. Aren’t you going overboard?”

“Overboard?” Olivia repeated. “Oliver, do you know how easily I burn?!”

“From the sun, or on a stake? Everyone burns the same on the latter.”

“For Goodness’ sake, Oliver!” She lightly slapped him and he let himself fall back on the blanket, his shoulders shaking with laughter. 

He let out a happy little hum, closing his eyes. Despite being under the shade of a tree, the sun still made his eyes hurt a bit. Summer was nice, but the unpleasant heat that came with it wasn’t. “Can you grab the food, or are you too sticky with sunblock?”

“Shush, Ollie.” She said, tone light with affection. She scooted over to the end of the blanket, snatching up the picnic blanket and plopping it down beside Oliver. He opened his mouth wide, amusement playing on his expression as he waited.

Olivia stared for a moment, then laughed. “I’m not feeling you, get up!”

Oliver just opened his mouth wider, waiting expectantly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, thought for a moment, and then reached towards the plush grass just outside the border of their blanket. She grabbed a handful, ripped it from the dirt, and then shoved it in Oliver’s mouth.

The man spluttered, bolting up. His eyes shot wide open, and he spat the grass onto his lap. After a moment of frantically smacking the grass off of his outstretched tongue, he made a face and gagged. “ _Olivia_!” He all but shrieked. “That is  _disgusting_!”

Olivia laughed, covering her mouth with a hand to try and quell the noises that were obviously making Oliver even more perturbed. “You wanted to be fed!”

“Food, not  _grass_!” He made a high pitched noise of embarrassed annoyance, then grabbed the basket and pulled it in his lap, arms around it protectively. He opened it up and fished out one of the tupperware containers. He popped it open and locked eyes with Olivia, picking up a honey coated strawberry and bringing it to his lips.

“Hey! That’s mine!”

He grinned triumphantly and popped it in his mouth, then promptly gagged. He made as if he was going to spit it back in the container, but Olivia snatched it away before he could taint the rest of her strawberries.

“That is  _nasty_.” He managed, voice slightly muffled by the strawberry he was trying to forcefully swallow.

“It’s delicious, you just have bad taste.”

Oliver stuck out his tongue, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the taste. “Why  _honey_? Honey isn’t even good in tea!” He shuddered and grabbed his own strawberries from the basket. He opened the container and grabbed one of the sugar covered berries, popping it in his mouth and immediately relaxing. He chomped down, humming in satisfaction at that perfect mix of sweet and tart.

Olivia watched him, attempting an unamused expression, but not able to stop the upward twitch of her lips. “How picky.”

“Check your sunblock before you come for me.” He snarked back, chuckling as his friend paused to double check that she was properly covered. She huffed and smiled, and they continued eating in silence. They ate through their strawberries, then through the container of pineapple, orange, and nectarine. It was when they were munching on their savory foods that a problem arose.

Oliver was chowing down on a bit of potato salad when he felt something cold touch his bare leg. He glanced down and saw a macaroni noodle just…just chilling, right by his knee. He looked over at Olivia, who was eating her macaroni salad without a care. He frowned, focusing back on his food. He used his plastic spoon to pluck out a small piece of dill pickle from his salad, and he very carefully flicked his finger against the pickle. It shot towards Olivia, smacking her shirt and dropping to lay, sad and dejected, on her lap.

She stared at it but, when she looked at Oliver, he was busy eating. She narrowed her eyes.

Another noodle hit Oliver, but this time it hit him on the cheek. He spluttered, wiping it off, and he shot a glare at the innocently eating redhead. He was the kind of person who went all out, so he took a breath, took one last bite of his potato salad, and set down his spoon. He dug his fingers into the container, scooping up a nice handful. Without giving Olivia any chance to dodge, he leapt forward and smushed the potato salad all over Olivia’s face.

She shrieked and fell back to try and escape it, but she was quicker than Oliver anticipated. Half a second later, Oliver had macaroni salad mushed into his hair. He jumped back, all but diving into the basket to fish out more food. He grabbed four yogurt fruit cups and, after a split second of mourning the wasted Greek yogurt, he dunked his hand in the first cup and splatted the contents in Olivia’s hair. He tackled her and smacked the bottom of the second yogurt cup, cackling as it emptied on her head. He mushed it around, but then yelped as cold liquid splashed against his belly. He scrambled back and Olivia laughed, holding her squished juice box in her hands.

“Never mess with a lady’s hair!”

Oliver took this as a challenge. He rummaged around the picnic basket for the mini ice box, shrieking as he was tackled from behind. He squirmed to try and get away from the macaroni being rubbed into his face, and he laughed in triumph as he finally found what he was looking for. He twisted, spinning around and slapping Olivia’s pre-made banana split right in her face. He grabbed what was starting to drip off her face and he, with only a small moment of hesitation, shoved it in her shirt. He jumped up and bolted to hide behind the tree whose shade they were laying in, peeking around the trunk to see if he was being followed.

He had to wipe his face to see, and he gagged as a mixture of far too many picnic foods touched his tongue when he licked his lips. “Truce!” He yelled.

“I can’t trust you!!”

He showed his hands. “I’m unarmed!” He called, ducking back behind the tree trunk. He turned and leaned his back against it, catching his breath. He didn’t hear any movement on the other side of the tree, and he relaxed now that Olivia had given up and accepted the truce. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath–

And he was smacked in the face with a sundae.


End file.
